


The Picnic Proposal

by ohokaysure



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake decides to plan a surprise for his boyfriend, Adam.</p><p>Based loosely off of Adam's quote "Sometimes when you go down that country road, the city boy gets lost."</p><p>So yeah, I very shittily described this earlier but basically it's a cute proposal and yesh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic Proposal

"Sometimes when you go down that country road, the city boy gets lost."

Adam was blindfolded and hungry. That's all he knew at this point. Blindfolded and sitting on a chair in Blake's kitchen. In Blake's kitchen and not being allowed to eat. "You'll spoil your supper." Blake scolded every time Adam mentioned a snack. He could hear Blake giddily running around and grabbing things, banging cupboards, and making a stock pile of supplies.  
"Blake what's going on? If its another hunting trip, I already told you. I'm not killing Bambi." Adam complained.   
Blake's muffled response came from a closet a few rooms away.  
"Awh shut up and trust me jackass. Ya know what that is? Trust?"  
Adam sighed and slid grumpily down his chair. Blake came over, kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear, "TRUST me baby. You'll love it. 5 more minutes okay?"  
Adam nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. He really did need to start trusting Blake...  
A  few minutes of Blake's preparations later, Adam was being pulled excitedly outside. He heard a car door open and seconds later felt his feet leave the ground. Blake was putting him in the car and buckling him in, like he was a child. "Blake I can do this myself.." Adam protested, his hand moving to the blindfold. Before he could remove it, he felt Blake's hand on his, stopping him. "Adam no! Please!" desperation filled Blake's voice. Whatever he had planned must be really big. Adam fell silent and pouted, back turned to Blake and head resting on the window. A few long minutes of silence passed. He could hear Blake's thumbs drumming on the steering wheel and the soft melody of country radio playing. He felt ridiculous. Blindfolded, hungry, and forced to go somewhere, Adam crossed his arms. Blake sighed and Adam could feel him shift closer. Then Blake's hand was rubbing his back. "Awh Adam. Don' act like this. It'll be fun and no huntin', I promise. Will ya talk to me? Please"   Adam turned a little and sat forward. Blake squeezed his shoulder in response. Well it was progress. They drove on in silence, Blake rubbing Adam's back and arm and Adam slowly scooting closer to his touch. By the time they turned down a gravel road, Adam was sitting directly next to Blake with his head resting on his shoulder and Blake's hand resting on his hip. Then the bumping began. Adam, who took off his seatbelt to get closer to Blake, was being thrown around. "B...Blake wh..where are we going?" Adam managed in between the bumps and potholes of the road. Blake tightened his arm around Adam and pulled him closer to keep him steady. "Soon. Real soon." Adam sighed. "Blake, what are we doing?"   
Blake didn't answer but patted Adam's arm instead. More silence.   
Adam was beginning to fall asleep. The bumping of the road was rocking him, the radio his lullaby, and Blake's warm touch his blanket. One of Blake's songs started playing on the radio and he began humming quietly. Adam smiled and was really starting to sleep when Blake turned and slowed the car down. He patted and rubbed Adam's arm and side. "Adam, we're here. Take off the blindfold baby." Adam awoke and stretched, smiled lazily and took off the blindfold. That lazy grin, the sleepy face and messy hair, that's when Blake was 100% sure he was in love with the man in front of him. He shook his head and grinned. "Good mornin' rockstar," Blake said, cupping Adam's face and kissing him sweetly. "Let's go." he jumped out of the truck and ran to the other side of the truck, grabbing and bag and opening the door for Adam and helping him out. This was the first time Adam truly saw what Blake had put together. He had put tall wooden poles in the ground following a path, stringing white Christmas lights between them. Blake walked towards Adam, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the path. He had chosen some of Adam's favorite love songs and were playing them softly, the similar melodies blending together beautifully. Blake stopped pulling and started walking regularly, still holding Adam's hand in his. "Blake, what's all this for..?" Blake smiled and kept walking. They continued to walk down this path and Adam marveled at all the attention Blake paid while putting this together. At first Adam didn't notice, but now he saw. Also strung through the poles was a thin wire, every so often a Polaroid picture of Adam, Blake, or the two of them together was attached. It soon dawned on Adam. Of course. No wonder Blake was constantly stopping Adam and asking for a picture whenever they did something. Blake let go of Adam's hand and ran a little ahead, stopping abruptly. Blake stood in front of his handiwork, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "Do ya like it?" Adam was speechless. Blake motioned for him to step closer, into a clearing. The clearing was bordered by more poles, lights and pictures. In the middle was a fully laid out table with food and that damn Polaroid camera. Adam stood frozen in place, completely overwhelmed and eyes down. Blake moved to him and took his hands in his. "Adam look at me." Adam looked up and a hand flew to his mouth just as Blake smiled and dropped to one knee. "Adam Noah Levine. I knew I liked you the day I set my eyes on you. I knew I loved you the day you made me laugh, so five minutes later." Adam laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. Blake continued, squeezing Adam's hands. "I  know it will be difficult. I know people will talk. I know I may even lose my career. But if there was anything in this world that would be worth all of that, it would be you. I can't imagine a day in my life that you're not next to me, and I sure as hell don't want to live through it either. Will you give me the absolute greatest honor imaginable, and give me your hand in marriage?" He fumbled in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a gold band. He looked up and Adam nodded, shocked and now bawling from his speech. He helped Blake up and kissed and hugged him as he put the ring on his finger. Blake was still smiling as he moved to the table before he picked up the camera and took a picture of Adam's stunned face. He waited for it to print, took it out and started shaking it. "I have a feeling this on is going to be my favorite." Blake laughed and stood by the table expectantly.  
 "Adam, get yer ass over here. I didn't make all this food for you to look at."  
Adam was once again shocked. "You made it? Is it...safe to eat?" Blake scoffed. "Of course.. I also had a little help.. From my mom." That last part was said a lot more quietly, almost whispered. He was so cute. Adam loved when Blake got embarrassed. It didn't happen often. "You did this all for me? OH you SHOULDN'T have!" Adam said in his best Southern belle accent and siting down at the table. Blake blushed at Adam's gushing as he pulled out the chair for him, a true gentleman. He sat at the other end and stared at the gorgeous across the table, who was now stuffing food in his face.   
The meal really was perfect, and still hot! How did he...? Nevermind that. He would have to ask Blake about that later. They finished their food at around the same time. Right on cue, Adam's favorite song came on. Blake stood and walked over to him, took his hand and bowed, grinning cheesily . "May I have this dance?" Adam stood and took his other hand. Blake wrapped his arms around him and Adam put his head on his chest. Together they stayed like this, swaying softly long after the music ended, but more than content in each others arms.


End file.
